The Princess And The Pauper
by JollyJulieRancher
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the daughter of royalty, and to claim the throne once she finds a husband. Slightly frustrated and impatient, her mother finds a husband for her, the famous Prince Kouga. They welcome him into the Higurashi Palace with open arms, at le
1. Chapter One

The Princess And The Pauper

_Kagome Higurashi is the daughter of royalty, and to claim the throne once she finds a husband. Slightly frustrated and impatient, her mother finds a husband for her, the famous Prince Kouga. They welcome him into the Higurashi Palace with open arms, at least the Queen does. Feeling overwhelmed with Kouga's thirst for meat and similar food, she hires a strong man-maid named InuYasha. Kagome and InuYasha find themselves plunging into the dark, confusing and unknown waters of love...Yet will it really end up as 'happily ever after?' Of course it will!...With many twist, turns, and villains!_

**A.N. I liked my summary! xD I liked the last few sentences. . Well, the Prince And The Pauper is one of my favorite stories, so I wanted to make an InuYasha story out of it. I thought of Kikyo and Kagome, with their similar appearance, but I really wanted to make one that is InuXKag. I'll make the Kikyo and Kagome one soon, though! . Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter One

"Queen Higurashi!" a deep voice announced the royal woman, her dark hair braided and piled at the top of her head into a bun. The sparkling crown circled the bun. She walked gracefully, as a Queen should, with her head high and a smile playing on her lips. Her tight fitting deep red dress trailing along the floor. The gold hem was dark, yes, but the two colors made a dashing couple. The short sleeves hugged her shoulders, as the dress embraced each curve of the woman's slender figure. The Queen's dark eyes sparkled with dignity, pride, and a gentleness no one could hold but...

"Princess Higurashi!" Yes, the second daughter of the Higurashi family. Her own hair, black as the midnight sky, hanging loosely down her modest white dress. A silver circlet adorned her hair that was brushed so often it shone. Her dress stopped at the ankles to show her white shoes, resembling what we call today ballet flats. The dress was perfect for the sweet daughter. She waved at her friends, her short, bell-like sleeve falling slightly to reveal her armpits. She received a warning look from her mother. The daughter gracefully smiled back, nodded, and began to walk once more.

"Prince Higurashi!" The youngest and only son of the family, at the tender age of 18, appeared, looking formal and handsome. The girls stared hungrily as he walked down the aisle, his hair, dark as his mother's and sister's, growing much too fast. They curved slightly at the nape of his neck. His thoughtful eyes scanned the crowd, and smiled when he found the person he had been looking for. He began to walk more confidently and proudly. His black jacket, loosely placed on his shoulders, barely hid the casual white T shirt underneath. His black pants were loose as well, not even close to hiding his shiny black shoes. He took a step and stopped next to his sister, who stood next to her mother.

Queen Higurashi stepped up to a stage, and began to speak loudly in her clear and powerful voice.

"Welcome, and thank you for coming to the Summer Festival," she started. The crowd began to clap, and the cheers immediately died as she raised her hand for silence.

"I apologize immensely to you, for the absence of my first daughter, Kikyo Higurashi. She is away on a journey, and is currently studying the fine arts that a princess ought to know. I bring news of my eldest daughter. She is currently succeeding in all but the manner of sincerity. Therefore, she may not become a Queen. This may sadden you, but do not worry, my beloved people! My second daughter, Kagome Higurashi," the Queen motioned to the young woman, who stepped up on the stage beside her mother, and curtsied to show her gratitude for such an honor, "Kagome Higurashi may take the throne if Kikyo Higurashi does not receive the permit to become Queen."

"Now, let us leave these dark thoughts behind, and begin the Summer Festival!" The Queen cried, unable to keep the joy out of her voice.

The movement began so suddenly Kagome jumped. "Daughter, you are to expect this every year. Observe and learn, my daughter," the Queen's voice was firm, yet her eyes sparkled with a kindness reserved for her youngest daughter.

"Now off you go! I am sure you are bored with me, your old mother. Go and have fun! Enjoy the Summer Festival!" The mother shooed them away, and stepped of the stage herself to talk to the citizens she adored.

"Well, Mother has spoken. Let us go, sister," Souta held out an arm. Kagome giggled at her brother's silliness, and wrapped her hand around on the spot directly above his elbow. They walked off the stage.

"I must leave you, sister. Have fun," Souta bowed, and walked off.

Kagome grinned. Her brother was so polite when he wanted to be. _Which isn't very often, _she thought. She giggled once more.

"What amuses you so, Princess Higurashi?" A soothing voice interrupted her giggling.

"Oh!" Kagome turned quickly to look at the owner of this voice. Her fair cheeks turned a shade of pink when she saw a handsome man standing before her.

His hair, the color of her own, was pulled back into a ponytail. A piece of the sky must have fallen and landed underneath those dark eyelashes. His eyes were peaceful and beautiful.

"Have I disturbed you, Princess?" The man asked, his eyes full of concern. "No, no. I am afraid you have surprised me, I admit," Kagome let out a short laugh. The man smiled. "I am afraid I do not know your name," Kagome added.

"My name is Kouga. I am Prince of the North, and I was invited to the Summer Festival as a Prince. But I would enjoy it very much if you simply called me Kouga," the man, Kouga, bowed, taking Kagome's small hand into his, and laid his lips on the back of her palm. He straightened his back slowly, letting go of her hand in the process.

Kagome's cheeks darkened. She'd never had someone do that before!

"Would you like to dance?" Kouga held out a hand. "Yes, I would," Kagome placed her hand in his, and they walked, side to side, onto the center of the big room, and they began to do the waltz.

"I must say, that dress fits you well," Kouga commented. Kagome let out a carefree laugh. "Why, you flatter me, Kouga. But I must say that this is not one of my best. I have many more that fit me better," Kagome said as she took a step back. "I would like to see you in them, then," Kouga spun her around. Kagome let out another laugh. "I bet you would," she said in mid-spin.

"May we get off the dance floor? I am getting quite dizzy," Kagome stated after a few minutes. Kouga chuckled. "Me too," he led her off the dance floor and pushed back the chair reserved for the Princess. "Where do you sit?" Kagome turned halfway in her seat to look up at Kouga. "Right here," Kouga said as he sat in the seat to her left. Kagome smiled. "I am glad I have someone to talk with," she sat up properly in her seat. Kouga smiled at her, and they dove into conversation.

"How do you like it in Higurashi Palace?"

"It's a bit too big for my taste, but it's fine."

Kagome laughed.

"Oh, really? Well, I hope you will enjoy your room then."

"I do too."

"Kouga, what's it like in the North?"

"Why, it's quite beautiful! We've got mountains dusted with snow, and..."

Kouga began to describe the beauty of nature in his homeland, and Kagome listened to his words carefully, trying to imagine such a wonderful haven.

"May I have your attention?" The Queen's voice interrupted Kouga's own.

The people instantly quieted down as they took their seats.

The Queen smiled.

"Thank you. I am sorry to say the Festival is over for today. But I am happy to announce the Summer Fair is tomorrow. Do not make haste to bring your children! They will enjoy it as much as you will, I assure you! I bid you a sorrowful goodbye, which will be followed with a joyful hello tomorrow afternoon."

The Queen finished and everyone began to retreat to their rooms. "Your mother has quite a way with speeches," Kouga commented as the two walked to their rooms, which were in the Royal Hallway. "Yes, it's been a talent of hers," Kagome began to search for her room. "What is your talent, might I ask?" Kouga searched for his room as well. "Ah! Here is my room!" Kagome completely ignored the man's question, though Kouga brushed her ignorance off his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kagome looked over her shoulder. Kouga smiled. "Tomorrow," he nodded. Kagome smiled, and went into her room.

Kouga stared at her closed door longingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hi guys! I'm so sorry this took so long! I'm not sure if it is as long as I wanted it to be, but it IS seven pages on Microsoft Word!**

**This chapter may be a bit weird. I think my imagination is becoming cloudy. The next [chapter may take a bit more time than it took for this one.**

**I know, you guys are heartbroken. .**

**Guys, I love reviews. If it is to say you love it, I'll reply. If it is constructive criticism, I'll reply. If it is a bunch of mean crap, I'll reply! I reply to everything!**

**So feel free to review!**

Chapter Two

"Now, daughter, it is time for you to get a husband," the Queen herself sat on Kagome's Queen sized bed, fingering the lace sewed onto the edges of the soft, warm and fluffy blanket.

"Mother, not this again," Kagome hid under the covers as she had done when she was a child, not wanting to be woken up. "Kagome, you are almost 18! You should be married by now!"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to open them once more. She hated it when her mother began to act like a Queen, instead of her mother. She knew it was her duty, but Kagome had always wanted her mother to be just that: a mother. A normal mother who didn't keep pressuring her to marry!

"But Mother, I can't seem to find anyone who sparks my interest," Kagome argued. "Ah, but you see, that is where you're wrong. I saw how you flirted with Prince Kouga, how you couldn't take your eyes off of him and kept on smiling when he just happened to be around," the Queen's eyes sparkled mischievously. "He likes to be called Kouga," Kagome mumbled, thinking over her mother's words. Was she right? True, she had experimented with flirting, but the key word there was experimenting. She couldn't take her eyes off of him because of his eyes. And she was always smiling because he could make her smile, not because she was in love with him!

"You are already at the point where you take out the titles! Interesting! As they say, it's love at first sight!" The Queen's happy voice interrupted Kagome's thoughts and, with a feeling of dread in her stomach, watched as her mother danced out the door and into her own. What had she done? And most importantly, what was her mother going to do now that she thought she cared for Kouga? Not that she didn't, but it was more in friendship.

----------------

"Kagome, Her Majesty would like to see you in her study," Kagome's messenger, the small Shippo, chirped cheerfully. Kagome smiled warmly at the boy. She had found him when he was out in the cold rain, shivering in his sleep. Being the kind hearted Kagome she was, the Princess wrapped him in her jacket and carried him into the Palace, insisting he was going to live in the Palace with her and her family. Yet, he was chosen to be a messenger. He was Souta's first, but he always stopped by Kagome's room, therefore not as quick as he was told to be, and was chosen to be Kagome's messenger.

Kagome smiled at the memory. She had gotten a cold after that day.

Shippo waited for her reply patiently as Kagome studied him. He had grown so much. He was much taller than the time when she had found him, and he didn't look so skinny after the Palace began to feed him well. His bright red hair, once very short, could be tied in a short ponytail as it grew and grew, refusing to cut it. His green eyes, full of eagerness and enthusiasm, sparkled with a special boyish-ness that no one possessed.

"I'll go right after I change, Shippo," Kagome replied after a moment's pause. Shippo nodded and ran out, not wanting to keep Kagome from changing.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh softly at his reaction. She pulled out a long green robe and covered her head with the hood that was much too large for her head. But the color green fit her well, and she just couldn't find anything for the occasion. Her mother had taught her well.

She walked quickly to the giant room, and stood staring at the large wooden wall that had the words engraved in gold, "The Royal Study." No one could be sure if the King or Queen would use it, so they had simply engraved The Royal Study.

She finally raised a hand to knock softly, and turn the shining gold doorknob to the right, the white shoes she had worn to the Festival drumming rhythmically upon the carpet.

She curtsied low when she saw her mother, dress grandly as usual with the crown circling her usual bun, and Kouga. Why was he here? Kagome replayed her conversation with the Queen in her mind. She couldn't have taken that seriously, could she?

"Princess Kagome, I have decided you are to be engaged to Prince Kouga. If Prince Kouga agrees, of course."

She would.

The prince bowed his head in thought, but brought it up in about two seconds. "I would be honored. But I suggest you let your daughter choose as well." Kagome felt an instant rush of affection and gratefulness for this young man. He gave her the freedom to choose. She opened her mouth to speak. "I-"

"We talked of this this morning, Kouga. You need not worry. Although it is very kind of you, I must add," the Queen interrupted her own daughter, her voice calm and measured. It would have fooled anyone but her own family. Kagome could hear the guilt in her voice, and felt the affection for Kouga melt into boiling fury for her own mother.

She did not listen as Queen Higurashi discussed the details with Kouga, who was listening intently, leaning forwards just a bit and staring at Kagome. Kagome was too busy thinking of ways to get out of this situation. She could run away, but that would hurt everyone. She could simply come out and say she did not wish to marry, but that would hurt everyone as well, and her mother would force her to marry, leaving Kouga having to wed her knowing she did not love him. There was no way out.

Kagome didn't even think of the possibility of Kouga deciding to cancel the wedding himself. He was much too in love with her. Kagome could see that.

"Princess Higurashi?" The Queen interrupted her thinking and began to look at her curiously. She had clearly asked her a question or spoke to her. "Yes, Mother?" Kagome asked, widening her eyes a tad, trying to look innocent. "What will I do with you, my daughter? You are forever losing focus. I asked you if you would like to go riding with Prince Kouga," The Queen smiled fondly. "I'd be delighted. I just need to change into my riding clothes," Kagome curtsied low, and walked out gracefully out of the beautiful room. "Whip her into shape, my future son," she heard her mother joke as the princess opened the door.

--------------

"Kouga!" Kagome waved gaily, and ran over to her white stallion. "Hi, boy. Want an apple?" Kagome brought out an apple from her hand, which she had been hiding behind her riding dress.

The dress was a soft pink, almost the color of peach. It was a few inches above her ankle, and was loose and comfortable. Her shoes were simple black riding boots. Her hair was tied into a neat ponytail.

While Kagome's stallion munched on the apple, Kouga and Kagome began to talk.

"What do you think of the engagement?" Kouga asked, resting an elbow on his own black mare's dark leather saddle. "Well, I don't know what to think of it. Unbelievable, I must say," Kagome answered, stroking the silver mane. "I see." Kouga smiled. _He must have thought it was in a good way,_ Kagome thought.

"Well, let us ride!" Kouga declared in a strong voice, lending Kagome a hand, waiting for her to take it and use it to get on her stallion. "Your assistance is not needed," Kagome commented in an amused voice. Kouga, deep in his thoughts, had not realized Kagome was already seated on her ride. Kouga smiled graciously, and bowed. He swung his leg over the mare, and they began to ride past the Royal Gardens.

"The Royal Gardens are very beautiful," Kouga commented. Kagome's fair face beamed with pride, an emotion that matched her grin and posture. "Thank you. I tend to them myself," Kagome smiled fondly at the rosebushes as their horses walked by, their hooves clicking comfortably on the stone path. "You have an excellent taste," Kouga smiled warmly at his fiancé. "Thank you. I'm glad you think that," Kagome turned to smile back at Kouga, her smile not as warm as his but warm enough to satisfy Kouga.

They began to talk about many things. They joked of the people of the court, of the people who had visited the Festival, and imitated their dancing.

As Kagome began to pretend to be a young man at the age of 20 dancing clumsily, she began to fall as she let go of her reigns. "Watch out!" Kouga caught her in his strong and muscled arm. Kagome wrapped her hands around his biceps and pulled herself back up. "Thank you," Kagome turned her head away to hide her red cheeks. But Kouga saw them, and he smiled. "I'd do anything for you, Kagome," Kouga's voice was so full of love and affection that Kagome couldn't help but feel guilty for not returning his feelings. He was a great man. Why couldn't she accept that and wed him?

_Because you believe in true love, _Kagome told herself. She always had. She would marry anyone if she believed she loved him. A peasant, a farmer; even a servant.

Kouga interrupted her thoughts as he began to discuss the wedding.

"I could see that you weren't listening," Kouga smiled as Kagome blushed. "We decided that white is a boring color, and we wanted to try something different. So the color is going to be red. We're going to make it a big wedding, and we'll make it as fun as possible, so the children won't fall asleep. She said that you used to fall asleep at weddings and funerals all the time," Kouga's eyes sparkled. Kagome's cheeks darkened.

"We went over so much more, but that part even bored me, honestly. She was talking about wedding dresses," Kouga made a face, mocking and exaggerating his disgust. The red from Kagome's cheeks disappeared as she opened her mouth to let out a carefree laugh.

They were soon at the Higurashi Palace, towering over their faces. Kouga helped Kagome down from the stallion after jumping off his own mare. Kagome smiled as Kouga took her in his arms bridal style when she stumbled. Why was she falling so often?

---------

The Higurashi royal family began to walk down the aisle once more, as they had the day before.

Queen Higurashi looked casual yet majestic in her purple long sleeve shirt and a golden skirt that stopped below her knees. Her shoes were comfortable black ballet flats. Her hair looked as same as always, tied in a bun with the royal crown, shining brightly outside in the warm smiling sun, circling the little ball of raven black hair.

Princess Kagome Higurashi would have blended in the crowd, if she had not had the circlet placed gently on the top of her head. The green dress, stopping below her knees as her mother's skirt, had a thin black scarf wrapped twice around her thin waist and tied in a beautiful knot at the side. Her shoes were casual white and silver sneakers. Her gray long sleeve shirt, tight fitting as her mother's, popped out of the dress's cap sleeves. Her hair was brushed to the shine, and tied into a braid.

The Prince of the Higurashi family was next. Adorned in a casual white T shirt and jeans with black sneakers, he walked with a sense of dignity that set him apart from the crowd. His own crown, smaller than his mother's, revealed his pride of being a Higurashi.

Although many were smitten by their appearance, they could not take their eyes off of the Prince walking beside Princess Kagome Higurashi, who had her hands wrapped around his arm.

Prince Kouga did his best to shine and stand straight up and tall. His eyes showed them how proud he was to be where he stood now, and how much he loved this woman who had captured his heart. He looked just like Prince Souta, but with a brown T shirt.

"Excuse me?" Princess Higurashi stepped up instead of the Queen, asking for silence instead of the crowd exchanging rumors and gossip.

The crowd hushed.

"Thank you." The obviously nervous woman cleared her throat uneasily. "I know you are expecting my mother here, and I'm sorry if you are disappointed. I am here to announce my engagement to the most darling Prince Kouga of the North," the Princess turned to her fiancé, who bowed proudly and grinned from side to side. "Much of you know of my sister's failing in training. She has been released of the responsibility of being Queen. I am to begin my training soon and one day be able to rule you all with my husband standing firmly beside me, catching me when I fall or stumble," Kagome smiled at those few words, remembering when he had caught her a number of times during the ride. Was she really that horrible at riding a horse? "I also want to assure you Prince Kouga will be a fine Prince. And now, let the Fair start!"

The confident and excited Princess stepped off the stage after taking her fiancé's arm. Was this how her mother felt like after she made a speech? How did she keep the grin that Kagome now had from spreading across her face?

-------

Queen Higurashi beamed with pride at the response to her daughter's speech. Her daughter had gotten the gift as well.

_From her father. Her father had always been able to add sincerity and honesty into everything he said. Yet this feeling...Of sadness. Oh, my love, I miss you so. Will you ever be back into my life?_

_Enough sad thoughts!_

The Queen abandoned her thoughts to focusing on her daughter and Prince Kouga.

_I am so sorry, daughter. But you need a husband to gain the Throne. I know you do not love him. _

Then she noticed Kouga had not eaten anything but meat. And they did not have much meat left.

_We'll need a new servant._


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Something must be wrong with my email. I couldn't reply to your reviews! Maybe it's just FanFiction. Whatever. I'm going to reply here!**

**AutumnRiddle17-Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! And of course you're right. It said so in the introduction. Without InuYasha, this story would be pointless. ) **

**Jasen ()- Thank you! . Well, here's more for all of you other fans!**

**P.S. Might change my pen name. Who knows, right?**

Chapter Three

The new servant entered through the large wooden Higurashi Palace doors, and began to look around curiously.

_This is your new home, InuYasha. _

The first thing he could think of, was...Well...

_What a dump._

The other servants were running around with an urgent look on their faces, not talking at all as they passed by a fellow servant.

_It was different with Lady Kikyo._

He smiled at the memory. He had been traveling, wandering aimlessly for a new job, when he had gotten the privilege to meet the woman. She had given him a job as her own personal servant, and had not allowed anyone to see him, knowing her mother, the well known Queen Higurashi, would ban him from the Palace. He had followed her endlessly to her Training and stayed with her, and probably would still be there if the Queen had not asked Kikyo to find a foreign servant for her.

_Kikyo said she was forced to. Queen Higurashi demanded her to surrender myself._

But there was a glint of relief and cruelty in those beautiful eyes of hers.

_No, InuYasha! She cares for you! She proved it before you left!_

Yet inside his heart, deep inside his heart, was a little voice shouting desperately, "No! She let you go! She hates you! It was all an ACT, InuYasha!"

He ignored it.

"Excuse me? Will you please wash this? It's kind of dirty," an innocent voice asked. The voice was almost feeble, yet full of dignity and grace.

Kikyo?

He turned to find himself staring at another, younger version of Kikyo, with a much more soft complexion.

"I'll do it myself," the girl shrugged and began to walk into the servant's kitchen. He had been there many times himself.

This place had changed. Back then, the servants were constantly talking and laughing.

"Wait! I'll do it!" He shouted fiercely, not wanting someone to take his job. The job HE had left Kikyo for. He would not let it go to waste.

The girl turned.

"No, I want to do it. I've always wondered what it was like in the servant's kitchen," The girl pushed the door open and walked in.

The new servant stared at the door.

_Wait, did she just say I've always wondered? She isn't a slave!_

He ran after her to find her easily laughing with the slaves and doing the dishes, obviously struggling and concentrating while talking to the others.

_Wow. Amazing._

"Oh, hi!" This girl looked up to give him a smile, an enchanting smile. He looked around to make sure she was talking to him. It was a habit that never left.

"You, silly! With the golden eyes and white hair!" The girl let out a giggle. He growled softly. "It's a deep amber," he grunted roughly. The girl began to laugh. "Okay, whatever you say. I'm Kagome Higurashi. Yes, yes, I know, I'm the Princess, blah blah blah, I shouldn't be here, and all of that crap. But who cares, really?" Kagome looked to the others for support. They all grinned and nodded.

"I wasn't going to say that," InuYasha told her, taken back and offended. "My name is InuYasha."

"InuYasha," Kagome let the name roll of her tongue, enjoying the taste and sound of it. "I like your name," she smiled, revealing dimples.

[A.N. I don't know if Kagome has dimples, but they're cute!

"And I like yours," InuYasha grinned back.

The first time he's smiled in a long time. He hadn't smiled ever since Kikyo had given him a heartfelt kiss.

Flashback

"_Kikyo, your bag! You forgot it!" InuYasha ran after his master, carrying a rich red bag above his head. Princess Kikyo smiled at his voice as she turned. "No I haven't, InuYasha. That is yours," Princess Kikyo turned and began to mount her horse. "Really? Kikyo, I can go too?" InuYasha stared at the woman in shock. She nodded. "Wait, THAT'S why I couldn't find my clothes! Why you-!" "Just get on," Kikyo laughed. InuYasha murmured something that nobody but himself and Kikyo could hear. Kikyo laughed again. "Fine, you can run. Let's go," Kikyo gave her horse a firm but gentle kick as InuYasha began to run, staying by Kikyo's side. They went in silence._

_Finally, they reached their destination. The Field Of Peace. Many royalties had come there to be trained to take the throne. Kikyo would be the next one. She smiled at the thought._

"_Lady Kikyo!" InuYasha ran after the woman. Kikyo turned and smiled again. InuYasha stopped in his tracks. Kikyo had not smiled at him like that since he had found her. Or she had found him, as she insisted._

"_InuYasha," she stepped forward and, in her happiness, flung her hearts around InuYasha's neck and pressed his lips against his. InuYasha's eyes widened at her sudden gesture. After a quick moment, he relaxed and closed his eyes, gently kissing back._

_They parted. They smiled. They walked to their temporary home, hand in hand. _

End of Flashback

"InuYasha, Kagome left. There's more work for you at Kouga's room," one of the servants said as he passed him, carrying a plate with steak.

InuYasha licked his lips and, after one more longing look at the meat, ran to Kouga's room.

"Come in!" A man's voice commanded. InuYasha turned the knob and entered the room. "Ah, so you are InuYasha, my new servant! We shall be equals, my brother! Friends, and brothers!" Kouga grinned wide as he fell onto the bed. InuYasha stared in amaze.

What is wrong with this guy?


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hey guys, what's up? This one took a long time, and I decided to post it before Thanksgiving. It's something I promised to do. So, here it is!**

Chapter Four

"Kagome!" The younger Princess of the Higurashi family turned at the familiar voice. "Kouga!" she grinned. "Would you like to come into my room?" Kouga opened the door of his room. "I'd be delighted," Kagome said as she curtsied and walked into the room to find InuYasha cleaning.

"Princess Higurashi!" he gasped in surprise, bowing quickly as he let go of the blanket he had been spreading over the bed. He turned red in embarrassment and bent down to grab it quickly.

"Call me Kagome. My sister is called Princess Higurashi, not I," Kagome's voice was kind and gentle. "Yes, but I'm only a servant," InuYasha looked to the floor as Kouga reaching for Kagome's waist. "But you're not any servant. You are my sister's servant and friend, thus you are mine," Kagome said, her voice gentle.

InuYasha's head jerked up in surprise. "How did you know that I was Kikyo's servant?" he asked. He always thought their relationship was secret.

"Why, it was the talk of the castle! My sister, choosing a servant that she had just found, and a man, to add to that! She went around, talking about you, every fault, every great thing, every accomplishment, and every failure. Everyone knew about you, eventually," Kagome laughed at the memory delightfully. She remembered those days. She was but a child, at the age of nine. She remembered clearly...

Flashback

"_Sister!" The small girl, her features not as elegant and more of adorable but still similar, tugged on the older teenager's long red skirt. There were no sleeve in the white and red dress, and no straps as well. She looked beautiful._

"_Yes, little Princess Higurashi?" The elder teenager turned to smile fondly at her sister, and knelt down so they were face to face. "Who's the man?" The small girl whimpered, forgetting the question she had meant to ask her once she saw a tall boy, about her older sister's height, with short white hair and narrowed eyes which, to Kagome Higurashi, looked the color of gold. He had his arms crossed at the chest, and was staring at the little Princess._

"_This is my friend, InuYasha. He's going to be staying here for a long time," Kikyo comforted the girl hiding behind her large skirt, and the little girl reluctantly peeked out to find InuYasha looking at her curiously._

"_Why is he looking at me like that?" The frightened Princess asked. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe he wants to meet you!" Kikyo Higurashi smiled brightly. Kagome felt herself relax at the familiar smile. "Okay," she grinned._

_She trusted her sister and loved her so much._

End of Flashback

Kagome let out a happy sigh and said, "I had thought you were so scary and strange at the time. But I understand better now. I am turning 19. I am so much wiser." InuYasha seemed to nod, but she couldn't be sure. "Now, Kouga, Mother has decided the wedding should be in a year. She wants everything to be perfect, and she's planning everything to the last detail," Kagome turned to speak to the man, rolling her eyes after her words jokingly. The Prince let out a burst of laughter and looked down at his fiancé with respect and love. The woman felt a guilty pang in her gut. Why couldn't she love him back? It would make things so much easier.

"Well, some mothers are like that," he said, his smile understanding, "Isn't your father calming your mother down, assuring her, comforting her by telling her that everything will be fine?" He raised an eyebrow, realizing he had never seen Kagome Higurashi's father.

Her face paled, and she looked away from those eyes, pulling away from his grasp.

"He...He left Earth when I was but a babe," she whispered, obviously uncomfortable with the topic.

Kouga's face paled as well, and his eyes slipped into a look of regret.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, "Kagome." He let the name roll of his tongue, savoring the word. How good it felt on his tongue. How good it felt to say it in the tone. Soft, caring, and so loving. In his thoughts of love, he did not notice Kagome's guilty glance to him, and back at the floor.

InuYasha observed this scene carefully, as if watching a movie with a secret behind it all.

_This fair woman does not have feelings for my new Master._

He wrinkled his eyebrows at the thought. What was this tingly, happy feeling that bubbled up inside his chest, desperate to break free? Did he just call Princess Kagome Higurashi the fair woman?

He had to admit she was beautiful. The rich, ebony hair, shining even brighter than Kikyo's, blown into tangles, in result of the wind. Those shining brown eyes, sparkling with warmth.

He had always been attracted to Kikyo. It was the fact she was a challenge, a woman that understood him, who recommended he changed, and told him it would be so much better.

But this feeling. He had never felt it before. He recognized the tingles, yet he did not understand the longing, the sudden warmth that came with it.

Something was wrong here. He just had to figure out what.

-----------------------------------

"InuYasha, you are wanted in Kagome's room." Four days later, the servant found himself hearing the words escape from his Master's mouth. He bowed his head quickly. "Yes, Master," he murmured, taking a step towards the door. "InuYasha, stop calling me Master. Call me Kouga," The demon insisted, stepping in front of InuYasha, thus, stopping him from leaving the room and forcing him to reply. InuYasha, taken back, looked to the floor and shuffled his feet. "Yes, Master," he whispered. "Kouga," he insisted once more. "Kouga," he murmured, turning his head so his chin brushed his shoulder. He missed his Master's smile. "You may go, InuYasha," he dismissed him, and InuYasha left as a friend of Kouga and an equal to him as well.

----------------

InuYasha rapped on Kagome's door, and waited for an answer. When he received none, he banged on it with fists, and was about to give it a kick it deserved when a voice interrupted.

"InuYasha, what are you doing to my door?"

He turned to find himself staring at the young woman, looking at him with amusement. He almost blushed, but caught himself and kept his face emotionless, draining out anger. "I thought you were in your room, Princess Kagome," he said, straightening himself in the presence of royalty. She smiled at his posture.

"One can not stay in one place for so long. Especially someone like me," Kagome laughed, and, while inserting the key into its lock, turned to look at InuYasha. "Please, call me Kagome," she said, pushing the door open and waiting for him to step inside. InuYasha blinked. Never before had this ever happened. Even with Kouga. Plus, she was a Princess. A _Princess. _Royalty!

"You can enter first...Kagome." InuYasha surprised both himself and Kagome with the use of her first name. Kagome was first to smile. "We are equals, InuYasha. We are probably more alike than you think and know." And with that, she pushed InuYasha in (_Quite un princess-like, _InuYasha thought with some feeling of satisfaction) and stepped in after him, closing the door gently behind her.

"InuYasha, would you do me a favor?" Kagome asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. InuYasha stood before her. "Of course," he replied, surprised. Of course he would. She was of higher rank, superior to his.

"I'd like to know...About you."

**Well, the next chapter will be all about their conversation. This may have been shorter than my last one, I kind of forgot. I'm still working on my writing style, and synonyms for 'said' and such. And I'm working on my use of commas. Hehe! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"You'd like to know...About me?" The awestruck hanyou asked in amazement. Kagome nodded.

"Well," InuYasha hesitated before continuing.

"It's okay, you can trust me," the Princess stood and put a hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes. He looked away, embarrassed. Kagome withdrew her hand, thinking, _Maybe he just...doesn't like talking about himself. Or something. _

"As I grew up, everyone laughed at me. They turned their backs on me, and I had no friends. All the boys and girls of my age was forbidden to talk to me, nevertheless play with me. My brother was the popular one. The beautiful one. The calm, gentle one. Everyone loved him."

"My mother was my comfort. She was a human, like you, Kagome. She was so beautiful. She had long black hair, with big brown eyes. You look a bit like her, Kagome. She used to hold me in her arms and whisper loving words in my ear. I fell asleep in her arms many times. She would always rock me like a baby. But that all stopped when I turned 12."

"My mother died the day I turned 12. My father was to be taking care of me, but he often gave his attention and devotion to my brother. I wasn't important. My brother was to be royalty. I was nothing. I would just be in the way."

"Then I left home. I felt so lonely. A month after I had left, I heard my father died. I felt so awful. It started to rain. I sat down wherever I was comfortable, and somehow fell asleep."

"Then your sister found me. I was her servant for so long. Then she went to train. She took me with her. Then I found out your mother, the Queen, wanted me to serve Kouga. So here I am."

There was a string of silence hanging over them, as Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes, deep into them, trying to figure something out. Was he really heartfelt?

"You're hiding something." Kagome broke the string of silence with those sharp words, crisp and to the point. "What am I hiding?!" InuYasha jumped up to his feet in anger, "I never told this story to anyone! Not even to...Not even to your sister," InuYasha finished, sitting back down, shamefully looking away.

"You are hiding your emotions! InuYasha! Show me the pain you felt! Show me! Show me, show me, SHOW ME!" Kagome stood up in the moment of it all. "What? Show you? How?" InuYasha looked up at her questioningly, but his face still held scorn.

"Tell me, show me how you felt when everyone abandoned you. When you met Kikyo! Just show me...InuYasha, I want to know if you are simply a rock of no emotion, or a person. A person who feels things deeply, and takes them to the heart," Kagome's tone gentled itself, and she sat down as well.

"When everyone abandoned me? Told me I wasn't good enough? Simply walked away? I...I felt so...sickeningly sad. Depressed. And angry. Why did my brother get everything? I was left here, being left alone. With nobody. I was nothing! Why didn't I get some respect? Why, I wanted to...to..." InuYasha slapped Kagome to show his anger.

And everything surrounding them blurred out in his eyes.

Kagome stared at InuYasha, whose thoughts weren't too positive.

_I SLAPPED THE FUTURE QUEEN! I SLAPPED THE FUTURE QUEEN! JUST KILL ME NOW! I'M GOING TO BE BEHEADED!_

"Okay, I see. That is how angry you were. I understand. You were that angry," Kagome commented simply, rubbing her cheek with her palm. "That's it?" InuYasha questioned, relaxing. "Yes. Now...How did you feel with Kikyo?" Kagome asked, bracing herself.

And all of a sudden...Everything in her body...Melted.

InuYasha was kissing Kagome.

His lips were rough, yet soft to the very touch. Kagome, surprised and not sure of her feelings, didn't move. Instead...She closed her eyes, even dared to move her hands around his neck. He didn't pull away. He wrapped his muscular arms around the slim waist...

This brought back so many memories...So many great memories.

Then he realized who he had dared to lay his lips upon. He jumped back, and landed on her bed.

"No! I mustn't do this...To Kikyo's own sister," he murmured to himself, clearly in distress. He began to look around frantically, as if searching for a way to go back in time, desperately. He even began to bite his thumbnail.

"InuYasha, this will be our secret," Kagome said, acting calmer than she felt. Why, her heart was beating so loudly, so quickly, that it seemed to pound against the inside of her chest, trying to get out and scream its true thoughts.

"I won't tell anyone. And I know how much you felt for Kikyo...It was all in that," Kagome gulped, "kiss."

InuYasha avoided the woman's eyes. Guilt rushed into his heart...And...

He almost widened his eyes in shock after realization.

He, InuYasha, enjoyed the kiss.

**Wahhhh, it's so short! goes to sob in her little dark corner Well, I really had writer's block for the past few months, and I finally decided to kick myself in the bootie and write! So, here it is! I am oober sorry it's short, and I'm going to work on the next chapter as fast as I can!**

**Note: Guys, you aren't reviewing. T.T I really want people to give me their opinions. go sulks in dark corner once again But whatever.**

**IF YOU GUYS READ 'A WHOLE NEW INUYASHA STORY:' The story will be deleted. I am posting a chapter up with the reasons, and so on.**

**That's it! I'm out! I can't delete this story...Lol I can't help it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, all of you readers! I'm oober happy that I got advice for writers block! Oober and obese are the words I overuse these days...Hahaha, I'm so strange. Well, anyways...Ummm...Here's the story! Err...**

Chapter Six

Ever since that day, InuYasha avoided Kagome. If they bumped into each other, he would bow, and then rush off past her. Kagome often whirled around to talk to him, but instead saw the empty halls of the Higurashi Palace. Her eyebrows would scrunch up in confusion, and then she would turn and walk away.

She never noticed InuYasha hiding behind a wall, waiting to hear her leaving footsteps.

_I can't face her now. I like her. More than a friend, _he thought to himself scornfully. He felt guilt every time he thought about her. He was being unfaithful to Kikyo. To add to that, Kagome was his master's fiancé!

But then he felt joy. He felt warmth. He felt longing...

But he learned to push it away with ease over the months.

He rarely saw Kagome, because she was always spending her time in the company of Kouga, planning for the wedding, doing princess duties, or something else.

Many times, Kouga burst into the room with happiness, his cheeks flushed with pleasure, eyes sparkling, and a wide grin glued to his face.

At the first time, InuYasha had been tempted to ask, and had opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Kouga. He began to tell InuYasha of everything that happened. He always listened intently, and then imagined himself being in Kouga's place. It always made him blush, a happy fluttering feeling entering his stomach, along with the burning desire to smile until he died.

But one day, Kouga came happier than usual.

"Kagome kissed me," he announced happily. InuYasha, who had been cleaning the room, dropped the wet towel he had in his hands and quickly turned to face Kouga with a shocked expression.

Kouga beamed.

"We were walking in her favorite place, the garden," he started, "We were talking about our dreams, our secrets, our fears, and I told her about my childhood and life before I came to the Higurashi Palace, and she told me of her life before she met me. We started the conversation days ago, in fact. Today, though, when I bid her goodbye and pulled her into an embrace, she placed her hands on my chest and tiptoed up, planting a kiss on my lips. Once she pulled away, she smiled at me, and walked away, leaving me dazed and pleased."

InuYasha stared at his mater for quite some time before bending down, slowly, to pick up the towel. He paused for five seconds, and then went back to cleaning.

Kouga sat on the bed and watched him, like a child. InuYasha was aware of his eyes and cleaned better than he normally would. At last, he was finished.

"Would you like something, Master Kouga?" InuYasha asked, holding the wet towel over his arm. "No, InuYasha. I was just...thinking," he said, looking at InuYasha thoughtfully.

"Thinking about what, Master Kouga?" InuYasha asked calmly. "Kagome...Kagome mentioned you again today. She said...She asked me if she could talk to you. Actually, she ordered it. Her exact words were...Hmm, let's see. Oh. They were, "Tell InuYasha he shall meet me at my room tomorrow at noon." She sounded very determined, InuYasha. I suggest you go," Kouga said, his voice carrying obvious worry.

InuYasha realized what he was saying as he repeated his words in his minds.

"What do you mean, 'Kagome mentioned you _again,_' Master Kouga?" InuYasha asked, a hint of suspicion hidden in his voice neatly.

"Well, she used to ask me what you were doing, how you were doing, if we ever talked, and so on. Finally, she started to talk to me about her dreams. In return, I told her mine. Thus, we began to exchange memories, and secrets," Kouga said, his cheeks reddening at his mistake. Obviously, he didn't want InuYasha to know that Kagome had mentioned him in their conversations. 

"And when was this, Master Kouga?" InuYasha asked, his voice remaining calm.

"About two months ago, InuYasha," Kouga answered.

_Two months ago, _InuYasha thought, checking the calendar. His insides froze when he saw the date.

_It's been two months since I kissed her._

"When did she stop talking about me, Master Kouga?" InuYasha asked. "Why...I think it's been a month since her words of you have ceased," Kouga tapped his chin in thought. "I have a feeling she didn't only ask questions about myself, Master Kouga," InuYasha mentioned casually, going on his knees to pick at the clothing on the floor.

Kouga smiled.

"So, you are intelligent as well," he remarked. "Did you think I was a dirty sock, sir?" InuYasha asked, straightening up on his knees, holding up, with a disgusted look, a dirty sock.

Kouga chuckled.

"No. Kagome's praises of you seemed endless at the time. She spoke of your beauty, your emotions, the passion, and the fierce heart that lies within you. And here I am, discovering, not only do you possess all these qualities, but you were blessed with an independent and clever mind as well. You are going to be very useful one day, InuYasha. A fine husband. In fact..."

Kouga's eyes narrowed in thought, giving consideration to this new idea. Finally, his eyes lit up in sincere happiness.

"You should meet my childhood friend, Ayame. You two would be a handsome pair. She is like you. A beauty. Clever. An independent, kind, and bold heart. She has such emotion, and when she speaks, when she tells a story; she makes you feel like you are there, following, watching the whole thing. It all unfolds before your eyes. You could be struggling to walk up a mountain, your feet bare, the rocks biting at your feet, your eyes barely open, your clothes drenched in your sweat; she is remarkable."

"It sounds like you are in love with her yourself, Master Kouga."

"No, no. She is a childhood friend, nothing more, nothing less."

"Are you sure, Master Kouga?"

"Yes, InuYasha. But, I daresay, she used to have a cute little crush on me back in the day. It was amusing."

"Was it, Master Kouga? Her feelings for you may still live to this very day. A person's, especially a woman's, feelings are very sacred, Master Kouga. They are not to be used as toys, or things to be amused at. They are to be seriously thought over and received."

At these words, Kouga began to think. InuYasha's voice had a certain ring of truth about them, he could not deny it.

"InuYasha, you are very wise."

He had nothing else to say.

**Wow, this chapter came to me really quickly. In this chapter, I feel like the characters have a larger vocabulary now. I don't know, but they do! Well, this is the shortest time it's taken me to post up a chapter. I'm so happy!**

**Ummm...Review please! Everything will be brought before me, poured into my raspy dry throat, and drunk with pleasure.**

**That was very...very smart sounding. Hehe. If only I sounded like that in real life. I have a large vocabulary, but I hardly use it because no one really understands it. x So...: Julie out!**

**The next chapter will include InuYasha and Kagome's meeting...Hehe! This one will be fun to write!**


End file.
